Saranghae Penjaga Warnet Part 1
by Apine Shim Choikang
Summary: YunJae GS- Yunho jadi penjaga warnet? apa yang terjadi? (Sumpah gak bisa bikin Summary) yang tertarik baca dan rewiew yah *bow
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Saranghae Penjaga Warnet

Genre : Romance Comedy Family

Rate : T

Author : Avinda Devi Fatmasari a.k.a Avinda Shim (istri sahnya Shim Changmin. #plak!)

FB & Twit : Avinda Devi/ avindadf (monggo difollow, xD)

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho (namja)

Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)

Park Yoochun (namja)

Kim Junsu (yeoja)

Shim Changmin (namja)

Cho Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Supported Cast :

Jung Heechul (yeoja. Yunho eomma)

Jung Hangeng (namja. Yunho appa)

Kim Kibum (yeoja. Jaejoong eomma)

Kim Siwon (namja. Jaejoong appa)

Go Ahra

Tiffany

Ini fanfiction genderswitch pertama yang saya buat. Terinspirasi dari dua teman namja saya yang bekerja diwarnet. Hahaha

Thanks buat mereka berdua yang ngasih ide buat bikin ini fanfiction. Gara-gara dengerin cerita saklek dari mereka berdua, ckckckck #peace

**Tapi ini cerita asli karangan saya**. Dan disini banyak percakapannya yang mungkin terbelit-belit jadi jangan bosen yah. Bakalan jadi series tapi mungkin aku jarang update tergantung readers sih bisa maksa aku buat lanjut apa kagak, wkwkwk #plak! Lagian siapa juga yang mau baca epep abal-abal ini -_-

Ok maaf jika masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Karena saya memang bukanlah penulis yang baik pada umumnya. But i hope you like it and enjoyed readers...

Dan jangan lupa RCLnya yah aku seneng banget jika banyak yang like atau sekedar komen soalnya bisa bikin tambah semangat bikin ffnya.

Cek this out

'teng...teng...teng...' (anggap ini bel sekolah yah, xD)

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Para siswi penghuni sekolah itu tepatnya penghuni Shinki Senior High school bertebaran keluar kelas. Rupannya ini sudah saatnya pulang dari sekolah. SMA Shinki merupakan SMA khusus yang diperuntukan untuk kaum yeoja saja. Singkatnya SMA khusus perempuan.

Tampak seorang yeoja bermata doe eyes, dengan rambut lurus panjang terurai (bayangin jae saat di MV triangle yah) tengah berjalan menuju tempat parkiran untuk mengambil kendaraan yang biasanya dia pakai untuk transportasi ke sekolah. Kendaraan yang dia gunakan adalah sebuah sepeda berwarna pink dengan keranjang yang bertengger didepan sepedanya. Tampak dia melepas tas punggungnya dan meletakkannya didalam keranjang sepedanya bersiap untuk mengayuh sepedannya sebelum seseorang memanggilnya.

"jaejoong-ah" sapa seorang yeoja dengan teriakan khas lumba-lumbanya.

Yeoja itupun kontan berbalik menuju arah suara itu. Dan turun dari sepedanya.

" junsu-ah. Wae?" tanya yeoja bermata doe-eyes yang dipanggil jaejoong itu.

"kau mau kemana?"

"pulang. Tapi sebelumnya mau kewarnet dekat sekolah dulu" kata jaejoong lagi kepada yeoja imut bernama junsu yang tadi memanggilnya.

"untuk apa?" tanya junsu polos.

"tentu saja untuk mencari tugas dari lee seosangmin. Kau lupa eoh?"

"ah tugas kimia tadi bukan? Serahkan saja padaku. Dirumah aku punya koneksi internet" tawar junsu sambil memukul kecil bahu jaejoong.

"andwae! Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri tidak perlu minta bantuanmu" tolak jaejoong.

"kau ini. Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin bertemu dengan penjaga warnet yang tampan itu yah?" goda junsu pada jaejoong.

"penjaga warnet? Tampan? Haha yang benar saja eoh? Aku sering kesana tapi penjaganya ahjussi-ahjussi tua" rancau jaejoong yang kini tengah menuntun sepedanya menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

"ah jinjjayo? Kata ahra penjaga warnet dekat sekolah kita sangat tampan. Sampai-sampai dia sering kesitu padahal dia orang kaya. Apa mungkin penjaga warnetnya baru"

Junsu kini mengekor jaejoong dari belakang

"mollayo. Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya jaejoong pada junsu.

"anio. Aku ada kencan dengan yoochun" balas junsu lirih didekat telinga jaejoong. Seketika membuat doe-eyes jaejoong membesar.

"mwo? Yoochun? Park yoochun playboy SMA Dongbang?"

'pletak!'

Satu jitakan sukses mendarat dikepala jaejoong.

"aww yak junsu-ya appo"

"jangan keras-keras pabo. Nanti didengar orang. Lagipula siapa yang kau bilang playboy itu huh?"

"siapa lagi kalau bukan si yoochun itu. Semua orang juga tahu junsu-ah"

"ne. Tapi ku pastikan dia tidak akan menjadi playboy lagi" kata junsu yakin.

"haha terserah kau sajalah."

"ne aku duluan yah jaejoong-ah" kata junsu meninggalkan jaejoong saat melihat mobil audi putih jemputannya.

"hati-hati junsu-ah!" nasehat jaejoong sebelum dia menaiki sepedanya dan mengkayuhnya menuju warnet yang terletak didekat SMAnya. Tepatnya berada di sebelah kiri SMA khusus laki-laki atau SMA Dongbang yang terletak persis di sebelah SMA Shinki yang hanya di batasi oleh tembok.

Didepan SMA Dongbang rupanya sangat ramai. Karena ini memang sudah jamnya pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa saat jaejoong melewati depan SMA Dongbang pasti banyak namja siswa SMA Dongbang yang mengodanya walaupun sekedar bersiul-siul kearahnya. Dengan sekencang mungkin jaejoong mengkayuh sepedanya agar terhindar dari namja-namja yang genit itu.

-Author's PoV-

'kring...'

"selamat datang..." sapa ahjushi penjaga warnet didekat SMA Dongbang dan Shinki

"ah yunho-ah kau sudah datang?" tambah ahjussi penjaga warnet itu mengetahui bahwa yunho karyawannya sudah datang.

"ye ahjussi" balas yunho sambil membukukkan badannya.

"ya sudah kau jaga warnetnya ne"

"ne ahjussi aku ganti baju dulu. Tidak enak jika masih memakai seragam" kata yunho lagi beranjak pergi kekamar mandi untuk berganti baju.

Tidak butuh lama untuk dia berganti dari baju seragam kekaos oblong putih polosnya. Nampaknya dia hanya mengganti atasan seragamnya tanpa mengganti celana seragamnya.

"ah. Sepertinya tadi ada proposal yang harus aku cek terlebih dahulu" kata yunho saat sudah duduk menjadi penjaga warnet. Dan dia menyadari ada tugas yang diberikan sekertarisnya untuk mengecek proposal yang dibuat sekertarisnya. Yunho merupakan ketua osis di SMA Dongbang. Tak banyak orang luar yang tahu tentang yunho. Berbeda dengan yoochun si playboy dari SMA Dongbang yang merupakan sahabat yunho. Dia sangat terkenal khususnya terkenal dikalangan SMA khusus yeoja yaitu SMA Shinki karena dia sering menyusup kesana guna mengodai siswi SMA Shinki. Berbeda dengan yunho yang dingin dan cuek itu.

Dengan segera dia mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tas punggungnya.

"ah ini dia" katanya saat memegang benda kecil yang tak lain dan bukan adalah flashdisk. Saat dia ingin mencolokkan kedalam tancapan flashdisk diCPU komputer warnet, flashdisk tersebut malah terjatuh dikolong meja.

"ah jinjja kemana itu flashdisk" geram yunho yang langsung berjongkok mencari flashdisknya.

'krinnggg...'

Lonceng didepan warnet yang sengaja dipasang oleh pemilik warnet berbunyi. Pertanda bahwa ada pengunjung warnet yang datang.

"mian bilik nomer berapa yang kosong" tanya seorang yeoja pengunjung warnet.

"ah lihat saja sendiri aku sedang sibuk!"jawab yunho yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mencari flashdisknya yang terjatuh.

"tidak sopan sekali penjaga warnet ini" kata yeoja itu lirih. Kesal dengan sikap sang penjaga warnet.

"yak coba ceklah tuan" kata yeoja itu lagi.

"ceklah sendiri aku sibuk kau tidak lihat" balas yunho lagi masih belum beranjak dari kegiatannya itu.

"tsk...tsk...bagaimana bisa aku mengecek tiap bilik yang banyak ini satu persatu? Dasar tidak sopan!" rancau yeoja itu lagi. Dan yunho tetap tidak perduli dengan omongan sang yeoja.

"ehmm... lebih baik aku lihat dulu dikomputer ini"

Yeoja itu ini berdiri disamping komputer penjaga warnet dan hendak mengecek bilik nomer berapakah yang masih kosong. Dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala dan mencondongkan badannya kedepan komputer.

"ah sepertinya nomer yang dengan tanda merah ini kosong. Baiklah"

Namun saat yeoja itu beranjak dari posisinya yang sekarang ini, yunho malah beranjak berdiri dari posisinya yang sedari tadi berada dibawah kolong meja menghadap kearah yeoja itu. Alhasil dia bertabrakan dengan yeoja itu. dan membuat keduanya kaget.

Tapi tunggu...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

'DEG'

Oh my god wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Dan tunggu tunggu... bibir hati milik yunho ternyata menepel sempurna dibibir yeoja cantik itu. Doe-eyes milik yeoja itu melebar sempurna karena insiden ini. Keduanyapun terpaku untuk beberapa detik. Sebelum yeoja itu berteriak.

"gyaaa~~~ apa yang kau lakukan...!" teriak yeoja itu sambil mendorong yunho menjauh darinya.

"kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan" kata yunho dibuat sedatar mungkin namun tak kalah terkejutnya. Walaupun sebenarnya dihatinya dia merasa senang dan kagum melihat yeoja cantik dihadapannya itu.

"kau ini dasar tidak sopan namja gila namja mesum!" omel yeoja itu yang langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan yunho dan keluar dari warnet.

Yunho hanya bisa melihat yeoja itu tersenyum sembari memegang bibir berbentuk hatinya itu.

-Jaejoong's PoV-

"Dasar namja gila!" teriakku saat memasuki rumah. Tidak perduli dengan perkataan eommaku yang sedari tadi menegurku karena aku pulang dengan keadaan marah. Aku langsung menuju kamarku dan menutup pintunya agak kasar.

Didalam kamar aku meruntuki namja gila yang seenak jidatnya saja menciumku. Apakah dia tahu? Itu ciuman pertamaku yang seharusnya aku berikan pada kekasihku yang aku cintai. Dan dia? Namja gila yang tidak aku kenal namanya dengan seenaknya saja menciumku.

Aku akui dia sangat tampan dan dia...

"arrrgggghhh... apa-apaan kau kim jaejoong apa yang kau pikirkan...!" teriakku kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"jae kau tidak apa-apa nak" suara eommaku dari luar kamarku.

"ne eomma gwaenchana" balasku sedikit berteriak.

"keluarlah makanan sudah siap" katanya lagi.

"ne eomma aku mandi dulu"

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandiku. Aku bergegas ke ruang makan bergabung dengan eommaku dan ternyata appaku juga sudah pulang dari tempatnya bekerja.

"tumben appa pulang cepat" tanyaku pada appa. Karena memang biasanya appaku pulang paling tidak jam 9 malam. Sedangan ini baru jam 7 dia sudah pulang dari tempatnya bekerja.

Appaku bekerja di sebuah perusahaaan. Dia hanya bekerja sebagai buruh diperusahaan itu. padahal dia termmasuk orang yang pintar. Dia pernah kuliah dijurusan bisnis disalah satu universitas swasta di Seoul. Entah kenapa dengan ijazahnya itu tidak bisa membuat dia mendapatkan posisi yang bagus diperusahaan. Mungkin bos perusahaan itu buta kali ya tidak bisa melihat betapaberpotensinya kemampuan appaku. Menjadi buruh saja gaji yang dia dapat tidak seberapa. Eommaku hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Sebenarnya dia ingin bekerja membantu appa tapi appa menentang keras jadi beginilah keadaan kami. Kami hidup sederhana tapi dengan kelimpahan kebahagiaan.

"bukankah bagus appa pulang cepat chagi"balas ayahku sambil menerima sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi nasi dari eommaku.

"ne appa hanya tumben saja" kataku tidak bersemangat. Aku masih teringat dengan insiden yang sangat memalukan diwrnet saat pulang sekolah tadi.

"kau tidak senang appa pulang cepat?" tanya appaku lagi.

"anio appa" jawabku singkat sambil melahap sedikit makan malamku.

"kau tidak apa-apa chagi? Sejak pulang sekolah tadi kau terus saja cemberut. Apa ada masalah?" tebak eommaku.

"annn...nio eomma hanya sedikit lelah saja"elakku pada eomma karena tidak mungkin aku menceritakan kejadian yang sangat memalukan itu.

"eomma appa aku sudah selesai. Aku kekamar dulu yah" pintaku pada eomma dan appaku. Tak lupa aku mengecup pipi kedua orangtuaku dan mengucapkan selamat malam kepada mereka.

-Author's PoV-

'srek...srek ...srek'

Suara sapu lidi yang tengah seseorang gunakan untuk menyapu sebuah halaman. Nampak seorang yeoja yang tak lain dan bukan adalah kim jaejoong siswi SMA Shinki tengah menyapu halaman belakang sekolahnya.

"ini semua gara-gara namja mesum itu. aku jadi lupa mencari tugas dari lee seosangnim jadi dihukum seperti ini." Rancau jaejoong sambil tetap menyapu halaman belakang sekolah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Saat dia tengah asyik menyapu tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket melayang tepat dikepalanya.

"aww yak siapa yang melempar bola basket kesini...!" keluh jaejoong sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bola basket. Refleks dia menoleh kebelakang mengarah ke pembatas besi yang membatasi SMA Dongbang dengan SMA Shinki.

"mianhae noona tolong lemparkan bolanya kesini" kata seorang siswa dari SMA Dongbang.

Dibelakang SMA Dongbang dan SMA Shinki memang hanya dibatasi oleh besi yang tembus pandang. Di SMA Dongbang sendiri taman belakangnya ada sebuah lapangan basket tempat para siswanya berlatih basket.

Mata jaejoong terbelalak dengan sempurna saat mngetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. dia ternyata adalah namja yang dia temui diwarnet dan namja yang sangat dibenci jaejoong setelah kejadian diwarnet kemarin.

"kau namja mesum...!" tunjuk jaejoong pada namja yang tak lain adalah yunho sang penjaga warnet.

"ah kau si bibir cherry"kata yunho mencoba mengoda jaejoong dan tersenyum sarkasis.

"mwo? Kau dasar tidak sopan" balas jaejoong kesal.

"yo yunho mana bolanya" tanya teman yunho yang tak lain tak bukan adalah si playboy SMA Dongbang yoochun. Dia akhirnya pergi menghampiri yunho.

"whoaa~~ kau sedang berkencan rupanya yun" kata yoochun saat melihat yunho dan ada jaejoong diseberang.

"mwo? Berkencan? Dengan namja mesum itu?tsk..tsk...jangan bermimpi" elak jaejoong.

"namja mesum katanya? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya yun? Whoaaa... apa kau sudah melakukan itu?"

'PLETAK'

"kau bicara apa eoh? Aku bukan sepertimu" elak yunho pada yoochun.

"yak appo yun..."

"ckckck kalian berdua sama saja. Dan kau jidat lebar kalau kau macam-macam pada junsu akan ku patahkan lehermu" ancam jaejoong.

"kau mengenal junsu?" tanya yoochun heran.

"tidak penting. Dan kau namja mesum" tunjuk jaejoong lagi pada yunho.

"aku yunho. Jung yunho bukan namja mesum"

"terserah mau yunho jung yunho atau siapapun aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti jangan pernah macam-macam lagi padaku" bentak jaejoong dan hendak berbalik meninggalkan kedua namja itu sebelum yunho berteriak memanggilnya.

"hei kau bibir cherry" teriak yunho pada jaejoong.

"apa lagi huh?" balas jaejoong kesal.

"itu. bolanya lemparkan"

"ambil saja sendiri" balas jaejoong lagi dan kini dia benar-benar meninggalkan yunho dan yoochun yang geram.

"gadis yang menarik" ucap yunho.

Sementara itu, dikediaman keluarga kim. Nampak ada seorang tamu yang tak lain adalah tuan jung sahabat dekat dari kim siwon appa jaejoong.

"seperti inilah kediamanku tuan jung hangeng-ssi" kata kim siwon yang menemani sahabatnya berkunjung kerumahnya yang sangat sederhana. Rupanya mereka baru bertemu tadi setelah sekian lama berpisah. Tuan jung sendiri sibuk dengan bisnisnya dijepang sehingga dia harus bolak-balik kejepang untuk mengurusinya.

"tidak usah seformal itu siwon" balas tuan jung sambil menyesap teh yang disediakan oleh kim kibum istri kim siwon.

"ah baiklah hangeng"

"bukankah kau salah satu lulusan terbaik waktu itu? kenapa kau hanya ditempatkan sebagai karyawan biasa siwon?" tanya tuan jung heran.

"entahlah aku sudah frutasi akan hal itu, jadi ku pikir tidak masalah jika harus bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa"

"keluarlah dari perusahaanmu sekarang. Aku bisa mengangkatmu sebagai tangan kananku" ucap tuan jung santai. Inilah ciri khas dari seorang jung hangeng selalu apa adanya dan blak-blakan namun tetap tenang.

"aku tidak mau jika kau hanya kasihan padaku" gurau siwon.

"haha kau ini. Kau seperti baru mengenalku kemarin saja" balas tuan jung.

"justru karena aku mengenalmu cukup lama, makanya aku takut. haha"

"kau ini aku serius siwon" ucap tuan jung lagi. Kini dia menunjukkan aura keseriusan diwajahnya.

"akan aku diskusikan dulu dengan istriku"

"hei come on aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya kibum pasti setuju. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup seperti ini, haha"

Kibum yang merasa ada yang menyebut namanya langsung ikut berbaur dengan suaminya dan tuan jung.

"kalian membicarakan aku eoh? Jangan bilang kalian merebutkan aku lagi seperti dulu" goda kibum pada suaminya dan pada tuan jung.

"kau ini percaya diri sekali yeobo" balas siwon.

"kalau bukan itu apalagi?" tanya kibum.

"kau ingin dibantai chullie eoh" kata siwon lagi melirik tuan jung.

Raut wajah tuan jung seketika berubah menjadi murung saat mendengar nama istrinya disebut.

"kau kenapa hangeng? Kau ada masalah dengan chullie eonni?" tanya kibum penasaran.

"chullie meninggalkanku dan itu semua salahku" jujur tuan jung yang kini menahan tangisnya.

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap siwon dan kibum bersamaan.

"waktu itu aku khilaf siwon, kibum. Aku sedang mabuk dan dia mempergokiku tidur dengan sekertarisku tiffany. Sejak saat itu dia marah padaku lalu meninggalkan aku dan membawa yunho pergi bersamanya." Tutur tuan jung hangeng.

"mwo kau? Jadi kau mengkhianati chullie eonni?" kata kibum tidak percaya.

"yeobo tenangkan dirimu" ucap siwon menenangkan istrinya yang kelihatannya tengah emosi pada tuan jung.

"dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Timpal tuan jung "ternyata ini rekayasa tiffany, dia hanya ingin mengincar hartaku semata" tambah tuan jung sambil menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Airmatanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"kau tidak mencari heechul?" tanya siwon.

"aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi hasilnya nihil. Sejak skandalku dengan tiffany terbongkar, perusahaan menjadi kacau jadi aku harus segera menanganinya. Jadi tenagaku hampir terkuras untuk itu tapi aku tetap menyuruh orang untuk mencarinya, hanya..." tuan jung tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan ceritanya.

"tenanglah hangeng kau pasti bisa menemukannya" kata kibum yang kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya memeluk hangeng setelah meminta persetujuan dari siwon.

"kau tahu aku hampir mati tanpa mereka, chullie dan putra kecilku yunho" isak hangeng dipelukkan kibum.

"kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama" kata siwon.

"ah kenapa aku jadi menangis begini" kata tuan jung lagi yang melepas pelukkan kibum sambil menyeka airmatanya.

"aku pulannnngggggg..." suara seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah putri dari keluarga kim yaitu kim jaejoong.

"ah nde putriku yang cantik sudah pulang" sapa siwon kepada putrinya.

"appa sudah pulang?" tanya jaejoong pada appanya.

"appa pulang cepat nak. Oh ya perkenalkan ini kawan lama appa tuan jung hangeng" kata siwon lagi memperkenalkan hangeng.

"kim jaejoong imnida ahjussi" kata jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"wah putrimu sangat cantik siwon. Jadi teringat dengan putra kecilku, dia pasti sudah sebesar jaejoong" ucap jung hangeng.

"appa eomma ahjussi aku kedalam dulu" ijin jaejoong kepada mereka bertiga dan langsung masuk kekamarnya.

"sangat cantik sepertimu kibum" ucap tuan jung.

"kau bisa saja" balas kibum mambuat wajahnya merah padam.

"ehem" suara deheman siwon yang kontan membuat tuan jung terkikik geli.

Ketiganya hening sejenak sebelum ada suara cempreng yang membuyarkan ketiganya.

"permisi... jaejoong noona ada didalam ahjumma?" kata seorang namja jangkung dengan suaranya yang cempreng. Yang ngeloyor masuk kedalam kediaman keluarga kim.

"ah changmin dia ada didalam masuklah" balas kibum

"nde ahjumma terima kasih. Annyeong ahjussi" sapa changmin kepada siwon dan tuan jung sebelum dia masuk kedalam.

"siapa dia? Namjachingu jaejoong?" tanya tuan jung.

"bukan dia keponakanku. Dia memang sering kesini" balas kibum


	2. Chapter 2

**Saranghae Penjaga Warnet/YunJae GS/Series/Chapter 2**

August 18, 2013 at 8:39pm

langsung update yang kedua, hehehe

silahkan...

Judul : Saranghae Penjaga Warnet

Genre : Romance Comedy Family

Rate : T

Author :Avinda Devi Fatmasari a.k.a Avinda Shim (istri sahnya Shim Changmin. #plak!)

FB & Twit :Avinda Devi/ avindadf (monggo difollow, xD)

Main Cast :

ü Jung Yunho (namja)

ü Kim Jaejoong (yeoja)

ü Park Yoochun (namja)

ü Kim Junsu (yeoja)

ü Shim Changmin (namja)

ü Cho Kyuhyun (yeoja)

Supported Cast :

ü Jung Heechul (yeoja. Yunhoeomma)

ü Jung Hangeng (namja. Yunhoappa)

ü Kim Kibum (yeoja. Jaejoongeomma)

ü Kim Siwon (namja. Jaejoongappa)

ü Go Ahra

ü Tiffany

Ini fanfictiongenderswitch pertama yang saya buat. Terinspirasi dari dua teman namja sayayang bekerja diwarnet. Hahaha

Thanks buatmereka berdua yang ngasih ide buat bikin ini fanfiction. Gara-gara dengerincerita saklek dari mereka berdua, ckckckck #peace

**Tapi ini cerita asli karangan saya**. Dan disini banyak percakapannya yang mungkin terbelit-belit jadijangan bosen yah. Bakalan jadi series tapi mungkin aku jarang update tergantungreaders sih bisa maksa aku buat lanjut apa kagak, wkwkwk #plak! Lagian siapa jugayang mau baca epep abal-abal ini -_-

Ok maaf jikamasih banyak typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Karena saya memang bukanlahpenulis yang baik pada umumnya. But i hope you like it and enjoyedreaders...

Dan jangan lupaRCLnya yah aku seneng banget jika banyak yang like atau sekedar komen soalnyabisa bikin tambah semangat bikin ffnya.

Cek thisout

Chapter 2

-Jaejoong's PoV-

Ah mimpi apa aku semalam bisa bertemu dengan si namja mesum itu lagi. Danapa tadi dia bilang? Namanya jung yunho? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnamanya sebelumnya. Tapi dimana ya? Ah sudahlah tidak penting.

"jae noona kau didalam?" tanya seseorang yang aku yakini adalahchangmin sepupuku.

"nde tunggu sebentar aku ganti baju dulu min" balasku dari dalam kamar."dan jangan kau membuka kulkas!" pintaku tegas. Pasalnya kalau dia sudah mulaimembuka kulkas dijamin makanan apapun yang ada didalam kulkas pasti akan habisdibabat oleh si monsterfood itu.

"ah sudah terlanjur noona" katanya agak sedikit berteriak.

"ckck dasar monsterfood...! tanpa dicegahpun kurasa dia sudahmembukannya dari tadi"

"aku mendengarmu noona"

"oh, haha pendengaranmu tajam juga min" kekehku yang masih sibukmemakai baju.

"sudah selesai belum?"

"nde sudah, masuklah" kataku sambil merapikan rambutku didepan cermin.

"ah nyamanmya" ucap changmin yang kini sudah berbaring diranjangbermotif hello kitty milikku.

"kau kesini hanya ingin numpang tidur saja eoh?"

Akupun menghampiri changmin, duduk bersilang diatas ranjangku.

"anio aku ingin meminta bantuanmu noona" kata changmin denganmemejamkan matanya.

"ckck selalu saja kau kesini pasti ada maunya" tebakku.

"kau kenal cho kyuhyun tidak?" tanya changmin.

"cho kyuhyun? Tentu saja kenal dia teman dekatku"

Mendengar penuturanku sepertinya membuat changmin terkejut tidakpercaya. Sampai-sampai diaberanjak dari posisinya.

"jinjjayo? Itu bagus kalau begitu" ucapnya lagi.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran melihat tingkah sepupuku yang mendadakberubah ekspresinya setelah mendengar penuturanku tadi.

"kenalkan aku dengannya ne noona" pintanya yang tiba-tiba memelaspadaku.

"kau menyukainya eoh?" godaku pada changmin.

"annio..! hanya..."

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa jika kau menyukainya" potongku. Dia hanyatersenyum-senyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal itu.

"kau malu eoh?"

"yak noona jangan menggodaku"

"arrasseo arrasseo, ehm... kau mengenal jung yunho tidak?" tanyakuspontan pada changmin. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku tiba-tibamenanyakan dia pada changmin.

"jung yunho? Tentu saja kenal. Dia yang aku ceritakan tempo harinoona,ketua osisku" kata changmin beranjak mengambil sebuah apel dimeja si monsterfood ini tak lupa ritualnya yang selalu membawa makanankemanapun. Pasti ini hasil tangkapannya didalam kulkasku.

"oh pantas saja namanya tidak asing ternyata changmin pernah berceritatentang dia" batinku sambil manggut-manggut sendiri.

"kau kenapa noona? Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai yunho hyung yah?"tanya changmin dan sukses membuatku sangat amat terkejut.

"mwo? Menyukainya? Si namja mesum itu? mana mungkin changmin-ah"elakku.

"mwo? Namja mesum? Memangnya kau sudah diapakan dia noona?" tanyachangmin yang sukses membuatku membeku.

'GLEK' aku menelan ludahku sendiri.

Masa iya aku harus menceritakan kejadian memalukan yang menimpaku waktuitu? andwae.. andwae..!

"hei noona jae noona?" changmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepanwajahku saat aku melamun dan tidak menghiraukan panggilannya.

"JAE NOOOOONAAAA...!" teriaknya tepat ditelingaku dan hampirmembuatku tuli karena teriakan 8 oktafnya itu.

"yak minfood aku tidak tuli tau. Dasar! Rasakan ini"

Akupun memukulinya dengan menggunakan bantal guling yang ada. Memukulnyasekeras mungkin. Biar saja dia mau kesakitan salah sendiri tidak sopan.

'buk...buk buk..' aku terus memukulinya dengan tenaga semaksimalmungkin.

"yak berhenti noona... ne ne mian mian" katanya memelas dan langsungaku menghantikan aksiku memukulinya.

"awas kau yah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa kenal yunho?" tanyakudengan pertanyaan yang menurutku sendiri sangat bodoh. Karena jelas-jelas pastichangmin mengenalnya karena dia juga siswa SMA Dongbang.

"seharusnya itu pertanyaanku padamu, pabbo. Aku ini wakil ketua osisdan dia ketua osisnya jelas saja aku mengenal yunho hyung." Kata changmin menjitak kepalaku kecil.

"hehehe"

"atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya noona?"

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak menyukai namja mesum itu" kataku tegas.

"hahaha tenanglah noona, aku jadi penasaran apa yang sudah yunho hyunglakukan padamu noona. Karena setahuku dia itu orang yang sangat cuek dan dinginterhadap yeoja"

"tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kita" ucapku lagi menyakinkan.

-Yunho's PoV-

Hari ini rasanya tulangku ingin remuk saja. Latihan basket hari inibenar-benar menguras tenaga. Mungkin karena turnamennya sudah dekat jadipelatih benar-benar memforsir kami. Sehingga setengah hari ini kami bolos matapelajaran untuk latihan basket. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap harus bekerjajadi penjaga warnet. Kondisi keuangan rumah akhir-akhir ini sangatmemprihatinkan. Walaupun tiap kali aku bertanya pada eomma tidak ada yang perludikhawatirkan tetap saja aku khawatir mengingat 3 hari yang lalu dirumah adapihak bank yang menanyakan sesuatu pada eomma. Walaupun tidak sedikit,setidaknya aku bisa membantu eomma dengan gajiku dan uang tabunganku yangselama ini aku kumpulkan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

'kriiinng...'

Ah rupanya ada pelanggan yang datang.

"selamat datang..." ucapku ramah pada pelanggan yang barusan datang.

"ah oppaaaaaa...!"

"aissshhh... dia lagi mengganggu saja" batinku.

Siapa lagi yang datang kalau bukan yeoja genit yang bernama Go Ahraitu. siswi dari SMA Shinki. Padahal penampilannya tidak menunjukkan orang yangtidak punya. Seharusnya barang seperti laptop dan perangkat internetnya diapasti punya. Tapi malah datang kewarnet. Memang yeoja gila!. Bukannya akutidak senang karena ada pelanggan yang datang tapi yeoja ini benar-benar sangatmengganggu.

"oppa.. oppa aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu" katanya yang langsungtidak sopan duduk disebelahku dan bergelanyut ditangan kanan ku.

"ah kau kesini mau apa? Warnetnya penuh sebaiknya kau pulang saja"balasku dan memang hari ini warnet sangat penuh.

"oh itu bagus oppa jadi kita bisa berduaan." Katanya lagi percaya diri.

"siapa juga yang mau berduaan dengan dia" batinku. Sambil berusahamenyingkirkan tangannya ditanganku.

'kriiinngg...' bel yang dipasang didepan pintu warnet berbunyi lagi. Pertandaada lagi pelanggan yang datang.

"mian bilik nomor berapa yang kosong" tanya pelanggan itu. sepertinyasuaranya tidak asing lagi ditelingku. Aku tolehkan kepalaku melihat siapa yangdatang dan ternyata gadis bibir cherry yang datang.

Oh God... jika aku mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Aku inginsekali mengulanginya. Haha bibir cherrynya yang manis.

"ah maaf noona semuanya sudah penuh" kataku padanya.

Nampaknya dia masih tidak suka padaku. Dilihat dari raut mukanya yangjika menatapku masih sangat tidak senang.

"baiklah aku tunggu" balasnya lagi yang kini duduk diseberang bangkukhusus penunggu.

"ah oppa ini aku membawa kue untukmu, cobalah" kata ahra mengalihknpandanganku dari yeoja bibir cherry itu.

"ne nanti aku makan taruhlah disitu saja" tunjukku pada sisi meja yangkosong.

"aku suapi ne oppa, aaaa..." paksa ahra yang menyodorkan kue padaku

"yak! Berhentilah menggangguku dan kau sebenarnya mau apa kesini eoh"bentakku pada ahra. Sekilas aku melirik yeoja bibir cherry itu. rupanya diatengah terkikik melihatku yang digoda oleh ahra. Aigoo senyumnya itu...

'krinnngggg...'

"noona muda harus pulang sekarang" kata seseorang yang aku yakiniadalah bodyguard dari yeoja bernama ahra ini.

"aku bisa pulang sendiri tanpa kalian" balas ahra ketus.

"tidak bisa noona harus pulang sekarang" kata bodyguard berseragamhitam itu dan langsung membawa ahra pergi. Sayup- sayup aku mendengar suarapenolakkan dari ahra namun tidak didengarkan oleh bodyguardnya itu.

"huft..." aku menghela nafasku lega karena sudah terlepas dari yeojagila itu. untuk kesekian kalinya aku melirik kearah yeoja bibir cherry itu. danternyata dia tengah menahan tawanya.

"tertawalah kau bibir cherry" kataku sambil benar-benar melirik danmenyindirnya.

"bwakakakakakak~~~" tawanya sambil memegangi perutnya. Tampaknya diasangat puas melihat aku digodai oleh ahra tadi.

"oppa aaaaa...hahaha" katanya lagi menirukan gaya ahra saat memaksauntuk menyuapiku sambil tertawa puas.

"yak kau bibir cherry!" ucapku dengan nada yang aku buat-buat setinggimungkin.

"kau bilang apa tadi namja mesum? Bibir cherry? Panggilan macam apa itu"

"kau sendiri memanggilku namja mesum? Siapa yang tidak sopan sekarang?"balasku tak kalah ketus dengannya.

"tapi kau memang namja mesum"

"aku bukan namja mesum bibir cherry, lagipula itu sebuah kecelakaan"elakku lagi.

"tsk...tsk... dasar namja mesum!"

"dan kau bibir cherry!"

"jangan memanggilku seperti itu"

"tidak mau kalau kau juga mash memanggilku namja mesum"

"arra jung yunho sang ketua osis yang terhormat"

Ucapannya benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa. Darimana dia tahu kalauaku seorang ketua osis? Rupanya dia sudah menyelidikiku sebelumnya.

"rupanya kau sudah menyelidikiku bibir cherry" ucapku dan kontanmembuatku sangat terkejut. Aku suka ekspresinya yang sekarang. Benar-benarcantik.

"menyelidikimu bagaimana? Dan kau kenapa masih memanggilku bibircherry?" tanyanya agaj sedikit salah tingkah.

"kau tidak memberitahukan namamu jadi aku akan tetap akan memanggilmuseperti itu"

"huh dasar! Jaejoong, kim jaejoong"

"oh baiklah joongie"

"mwo? Joongie?"

"kau pilih aku tetap memanggilmu bibir cherry atau joongie?" tawarkumengodanya.

"terserah kau sajalah joongie lebih baik" katanya. Dan terlihat pipinyamerah merona karena aku terus mengodanya. Aigooo... benar-benar gadis yangsangat manis.

-Jaejoong's PoV-

Gara-gara menunggu diwarnet yang sangat lama dan juga karena tugas yangbegitu banyak jadi aku pulang terlambat. Aigoooo sudah hampir jam sembilanmalam. Pulang dari sekolah jam 5 langsung kewarnet dan mengantri hampir 1 jamlamanya. Ah benar-benar menyebalkan!

Segera aku keluar dari bilik dan hendak keluar untuk membayar. Kulihatsekitarku sudah kosong. Apa aku satu-satunya yang masih tersisa? Aku sebenarnyatidak heran karena memang daerah sini sudah sepi jika menginjak hampir jam 9malam. Itu kata orang-orang daerah sini sih aku tidak begitu tahu juga.

Saat aku hendak membayar, kulihat penjaga warnet yang tak lain danbukan adalah yunho namja mesum itu tengah tertidur dengan mulut terbukabersender di bangkunya. Ckckck bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tertidur denganposisi seperti itu dan mulutnya yang terbuka? Kalau ada lalat masuk bagimana? Kuperhatikanwajahnya dengan seksama ternyata dia sangat tampan untuk ukuran namja. Matanyayang seperti musang, kepalanya yang kecil, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirhatinya itu sangat seksi. Bibir hatinya yang pernah menyentuh bibirku.

"aigooo... apa yang kau pikirkan kim jaejoong. Kenapa kau jadi pervertbegini" kataku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Sambil memukul kepalakukecil.

"kau sudah puas memandangiku?" katanya tiba-tiba dan sangat membuatkuterkejut.

"siii...apa yang memandangimu?" elakku.

"haha tidak perlu gugup begitu jika tidak benar"

"aku tidak gugup. Berapa aku harus mambayar?" ucapku mengalihkanpembicaraan

"3rbu won"

"ini. Pas kan" kataku lagi dan langsung keluar dari warnet.

Jujur entah kenapa saat aku berhadapan dan melihat matanya langsung adasedikit perasaan yang berbeda. Tapi ya sudahlah. Segera aku menuju sepedakesayanganku yang biasanya aku gunakan untuk transportasi kesekolah.

"aiissshhh... bannya kempes eottohke..." kataku bingung. Bagaimanatidak? Setahuku tadi saat aku kemari bannya baik-baik saja kenapa sekarangkempes? Dan oh Tuhan ini sudah malam dan tempat ini benar-benar sudah sepi. Buswayyang biasa lewat sini juga pasti sudah tidak beroperasi karena hanya sampai jam6 sore. Batrei hpku juga habis tidak bisa menghubungi changmin atau appa untukminta menjemputku. Bagaimana ini... aku benar-benar ingin menangis saat inijuga.

"kau kenapa joongie?"

Suara yang tak asing lagi ditelingaku tiba-tiba menyapaku. Oh Tuhanjangan bilang dia si namja mesum itu yang akan menolongku. Aku yang malasakhirnya terpaksa mendongkakkan kepalaku kearahnya.

"gwaenchana" bohongku padanya. Padahal sebenarnya aku sangat butuhbantuannya sekarang.

Sekilas kulihat dia melirik ban sepedaku yang kempes itu.

"oh banmu kempes, naiklah denganku" katanya to the point. Akupunmelirik motor sport hitam yang sedari tadi terparkir didepan warnet. Motornyabagus sepertinya dia bukan orang yang tidak mampu. Tapi kenapa dia bekerjadiwarnet? Benar-benar namja yang aneh.

"kau mau apa tidak?" tawarnya lagi membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku masihtetap diam membisu tidak menerima ataupun menolak tawarannya.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau"

"yak yak aku mau, tapi sepedaku" kataku melirik sepeda kesayangankuyang malang.

"taruh saja dilorong dekat warnet itu, ku pikir tidak akan ada yang maumengambil sepeda bututmu itu" katanya mengejekku. Sambil menunjukkan lorongsebelah kanan warnet dengan dagunya. Segera aku menurutinya karena memangsangat amat terpaksa aku lakukan.

Dengan amat terpaksa juga aku memboncenganya untuk bisa pulang eomma dan appa sudah kebakaran jenggot karena aku belum pulang sampaisekarang.

"dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya saat motor yang dia kendarai hendak melaju.

"didaerah samsung-dong" balasku.

"oh tidak begitu jauh, ok berpeganganlah"

"jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan yah namja mesum"

"terima kasih karena kau sudah mengingatkanku" katanya dan langsungtancap gas dan membuatku tersentak kaget.

"yak kau ingin membuat aku mati jantungan eoh?" teriakku sambil memukulbahunya.

"kan sudah ku bilang berpenganganlah"

Karena aku benar-benar tidak ingin mati muda maka aku menuruti semuaperkataannya. Jelas sekali dia mencari kesempatan. Changmin salah besar jikanamja ini dingin dan cuek pada yeoja buktinya sekarang?

"kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"aku tidak ingin mati sekarang eoh, biar kau berkonsentrasi membawamotornya" balasku ketus.

"kau perhatian sekali joongie"

Haduh sepertinya aku salah bicara dasar jaejoong pabbo...

"aisshhh jinjja... Ah kenapa kau bisa bekerja diwarnet? Kau punyamotor yang bagus jadi tidak tampak kekurangan" tanyaku tiba-tiba mengalihkanpembicaraan. Entah darimana ide itu muncul untuk menanyakan hal yang seharusnyatidak aku pedulikan.

"rupanya joongie ku ini sangat cerewet dan ingin tahu"

'DEG'

Apa dia bilang joongieku? Aisshhh... kenapa jantungku berdebar saatdia bilang 'joongieku' seolah aku ini kekasihnya saja.

"tapi baiklah akan aku jawab, ekonomi keluargaku sebenarnya tidakbegitu baik. Aku ingin sekali menjual motorku untuk melunasi hutang eomma tapieomma selalu melarangku" jawabnya jujur padaku. Mendengar ceritanya aku hanyabisa ber'oh' ria saja. Tanpa aku sadari motornya sudah dekat menuju rumahku.

-Author's PoV-

Sepasang suami istri tengah mondar-mandir kebingungan dirumahnya yangsangat sederhana itu. nampaknya mereka tengah khawatir karena putri sematawayang mereka belum juga pulang dari sekolah.

"kau tidak menghubungi hpnya?" tanya sang suami siwon.

Rupanya keluarga kim lah yang tengah kebingungan karena putri sematawayangnya kim jaejoong belum pulang.

"hpnya tidak aktif yeobo" balas nyonya kim kibum yang tak kalahkhawatir.

"anak itu kemana sebenarnya"

"tunggu yeobo diluar sepertinya ada suara motor, coba kita lihat" katakibum dan langsung mengecek dari jendela karena mendengar ada suara mesinmotor.

Sementara itu diluar rumah rupanya jaejoong sedang bersama seorangnamja yang mengantarkannya pulang. Tak lain dan bukan adalah yunho.

"ini helmnya, gomawo sudah mengantarku" kata jaejoong sembarimenyerahkan helm yunho.

"sudah bawa saja besok pagi berangkat sekolah aku jemput lagi" balasyunho tersenyum mengoda.

"siapa juga yang mau dijemput olehmu"

"hahaha sepedamu kan kempes"

"tapi aku bisa naik bis atau aku bisa berangkat dengan changmin"

"changmin?" tanya yunho heran sambil mengeryitkan alisnya.

"ne changmin namjachinguku, jadikau jangan macam-macam padaku"

"hahaha, kau mau mencoba membodohiku eoh?" balas yunho sambilmengacak-acak rambut jaejoong. Perlakuan yunho itu sukses membuat jantungjaejoong berdetak tidak karuan.

"aaa...ku tidak membodohimu kok" ucap jaejoong sambil mengerucutkanbibirnya.

"aku tahu semuanya joongieku..."kata yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jaejoong. Refleks membuat jaejoongmenutup matanya karena memang jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Yunho yangmenyadari sikap jaejoong lantas tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini. Dia terusmendekatkan wajahnya dan sekarang jaraknya semakin dekat dan semakin...

"ehem...!"

Siwon appa jaejoong tiba-tiba keluar dan mengganggu acara kedua anakmuda itu. keduanya nampak salah tingkah.

"aaa..ppa" kata jaejoong kaget mendengar appanya tiba-tiba keluar.

"ah annyeong ahjussi" sapa yunho pada kim siwon appa jaejoong.

"oh jadi begini joongie kau pulang malam karena berkencan dengan namjaini" sindir siwon appa jaejoong.

"appa salah paham joongie tadi mencari tugas diwarnet" tutur jaejoongpada sang appa. Namun bukannya luluh siwon kini malah meraih helm yang tadidibawa jaejoong dan memukulkannya pada yunho.

"dan kau! Berani-beraninya kau mengajak joongie ku keluar sampai jamsegini, dan tadi apa yang kau lakukan kau ingin mencium joongie? Dasar kau...rasakan ini" kata siwon sambil terus memukuli yunho dengan helm.

"yak ahjussi mian...mian ahjussi salah paham...!" elak yunho sambilsedikit menghindar dari pukulan siwon.

"appa hentikan...! dia tidak salah apa-apa, appa hanya salah paham"

"apa-apaan kau joongie, kenapa kau membela namjachingumu ini hah...!"

Dan perdebatan antara yunho, jaejoong, dan siwon berlanjut dengan yunhoyang diintrogasi oleh siwon dikediamanrumah keluarga kim. Kini diruang tamu nampak kim siwon yang disebelah kanannyaada sang istri kim kibum dan disebelah kirinya ada jaejoong yang tengahmengintrogasi penuh yunho. Yunho sendiri hanya bisa menunduk dihadapan siwonappa jaejoong. Sambil sesekali memegangi sudut bibirnya yang lecet terkenapukulan helm oleh siwon.

"siapa namamu anak muda" tanya siwon pada yunho.

"yunho appa" kata jaejoong cepat.

"yak kim jaejoong aku tidak bertanya padamu jadi diamlah" bantak siwonpada putrinya.

"nde appa"

"seperti yang dikatakan jaejoong ahjussi namaku yunho, jung yunho"

"mwo? Jung yunho? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnyayeobo" kata kibum istri siwon yang berada disebelah kanannya.

"tentu saja pernah, changmin sering berceloteh tentang dia eomma" katajaejoong lagi dan kini dihadiahi deathglare oleh sang appa yang otomatismembuat jaejoong menunduk takut.

Sebelum siwon bertanya lebih lanjut kepada yunho tiba-tiba ponsel yunhoberdering.

"ehmm maaf bolehkah saya mengangat telepon dulu ahjussi ahjumma? Inidari eommaku" ijin yunho kepada kibum dan siwon.

"kemarikan ponselmu" pinta siwon.

"tapi ahjussi ini..."

"sini berikan padaku"

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa yunho memberikan ponselnya yang terusberdering kepada siwon appa jaejoong. Nampak wajah jaejoong sangat syok danmungkin merasa bersalah atas perlakuan appanya terhadap yunho.

"yak yunho kemana saja kau kenapa belum pulang jugaaaa...!" sapaseorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah eommanya yunho diline telepon. Karena sangatkeras reflek siwon menjauhkan ponsel yunho dari telinganya. Melihat reaksi darisiwon yunho karena sang eommanya yang begitu cerewet yunho hanya bisa menahantawanya.

"maaf ini bukan yunho" kata siwon.

"mwo? Bukan yunho? Lalu dimana yunho? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada anakku? Ayolahbicara sesuatu hei kau jangan diam sajaaaa..." cerocos eomma yunho yang tanpajeda sedikitpun.

"yunho ada dirumahku"

"dirumahmu? Dimana? Suruh dia pulang sekarang jugaaaa..."

"yak nyonya jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau tahu anakmu mengajakkencan putriku hingga malam seperti ini" balas siwon tak kalah geram karenaeomma yunho yang terus berteriak kesetanan.

"kencan? Putraku itu anak baik-baik tuan paling putrimu yang mengodanya"kata eomma yunho seenaknya.

"yak! Kau bilang apa?"

"yeobo kenapa?" tanya kibum yang terkejut melihat ekspresi siwon yangtidak mengenakkan saat bicara dengan eomma yunho ditelepon.

"gwaenchana kibum" balas siwon kepada sang istri. Namun rupanya eommayunho mengira bahwa siwon tengah memanggilnya dengan sebutan kibum.

"kibum? Namaku heechul, kim heechul" tukas eomma yunho tegas.

"aku tidak sedang bicara padamu nyonya dan apa tadi kau bilang? Kimheechul?"

Siwon mengeryitkan alisnya mendengar nama itu. rupanya dia tidak asingmendengar nama kim heechul. Bukan hanya siwon saja, kibum yang mendengarsuaminya menyebut nama heechul pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Dia lantas merebutponsel yunho ditangan siwon. Yunho dan jaejoong yang melihat adegan itu hanyabisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara orangtuajaejoong dan eomma yunho.

"heechul eonni, benarkah ini heechul eonni? Ini aku kim kibum" katakibum pada eomma yunho.

"kibum? Kibum snowwhite kampus?" balas heechul

"ah ye eonni ini aku, kau kemana saja eonni. Oh ya kemarin hangeng oppadatang kerumahku dia mencarimu dan bla bla bla..."

Akhirnya ponsel yunho kini disabotase oleh eommanya jaejoong yangternyata mengenal baik heechul eomma yunho. Jaejoong dan yunho hanya bisamelihat tingkah kedua orang tua jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikankarena bingung. Siwon pun tak kalah hebohnya dengan sang istri dan akhirnyamereka berdua masuk keruang tengah dengan membawa ponsel yunho dan meninggalkanyunho dan jaejoong yang masih bertanya-tanya.

gimana? minta pendpatnya donk? xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Saranghae Penjaga Warnet/YunJae GS/Serise/Chapter 3**

Suasana pagi hari dikediaman kim heechul.

Nampak heechul tengah susahpayah membangunkan putra semata wayangnya yunho.

"yunhooooo banguuunnn...! nanti kau terlambat kesekolah" kataheechul eomma yunho yang berteriak sambil mengedor-gedor pintu kamar anaknyaitu.

"sebentar lagi eomma 5 menit lagi" balas yunho yang tetap dengan posisitidurnya ambil meletakkan bantal ditelinganya guna meredam suara eommanya yangsangat amat berisik menurut yunho.

"dari tadi kau bilang 5 manit terus, cepatlah bangun kau ingin eommamendobrak pintumu untuk yang kesekian kalinya huh?" ancam heechul.

Mendengar penuturan dari eommanya itu kontan yunho langsung terdudukditempat tidurnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya asal.

"aissshhhhh... ne eomma aku bangun" katanya lagi langsung beranjakmembuka pintunya

dan kabur kekamar mandi yang letaknya berada disebelah kiridapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah yunho selesai mandi dan siap-siapberangkat kesekolahnya.

"eomma sepertinya aku akan telat jadi aku duluan ne" kata yunho ambilberlari kecil kearah eommanya yang berada dimeja makan dan dengan kilat menciumpipi heechul.

"yak makan dulu yun" pinta heechul yang menahan tangan anaknya.

"bukankah tadi eomma bilang aku akan terlambat berangkat kesekolah"tanya yunho heran.

Heechul hanya bisa mengarahkandagunya kearah jam dinding yang bertengger diatas tembok.

Yunho langsungmengetahui pergerakan kepala eommanya itu.

dia seketika mendelik tidak percayamelihat jam dinding yang tertera di tembok itu.

"yak eomma baru jam stgh 7 kurang 10 menit? Aissshhh... kenapa eommaudah heboh membangunkan aku tadi" kata yunho kesal.

Sang eomma hanya bisaterkekeh melihat anaknya yang kesal akibat perbuatannya.

"eomma kan tahu semalam aku pulang larut karena diintrogasi olehappanya jaejoong dan harus memeriksa beberapa proposal hingga jam 2 pagi" keluhyunho pada eommanya sambil duduk dimeja makan.

"kau cerewet sekali pagi ini chagi, tidak biasanya" goda eomma yunho.

Yunho yang mendengar eommanya mengodanya lantas mendelik kesal kearaheommanya.

Heechul lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah anaknya yang sepertianak perempuan yang sedang datang bulan.

Karena tidak biasanya putranya cerewetseperti ini.

Biasanya dia sangat dingin dan hanya bicara seperlunya saja.

"eomma membangunkanmu pagi karena kamu harus menjemput jaejoong bukan?"kata heechul dan membuat yunho hampir mati karena tersedak mendengar penuturaneommanya.

"tidak usah kaget begitu, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau berkencan denganjaejoong putri siwon"

"aku tidak berkencan dengannya eomma" elak yunho.

"siwon-ssi sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku bahkan dia bilang kauhampir menciumnya, itu kalau bukan berkencan apa lagi yun"

"ah it..tu sal..ah paham eomma" elak yunho lagi gugup.

"eomma bahkan tidak apa-apa jika kau benar-benar berkencan dengan dia"

"tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau denganku eomma" ucap yunho keceplosandan dia kini benar-benar meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa bicara sepertiitu.

"oh jadi putraku ini menyukainya?" sindir heechul. Yang disindir hanyadiam saja. Yunho berusaha biasa aja dan tidak terpancing oleh godaan sangeomma.

"cha, berangkatlah kau harus menjemput jaejoong" kata eommanya lagi.

"mwo? Tapi eomma"

"mulai sekarang kau yang akan menjemput jaejoong kalau bisa kau jugayang harus mengantarkannya pulang, aku sudah bilang pada eommanya jaejoong. Cepatsana berangkat" usir heechul pada putranya.

**-Jaejoong's PoV-**

Hoaaammmm... rasanya aku masih sangat mengantuk.

Tapi eomma sudahmenyuruhku pagi-pagi sekali untuk memasak.

Eomma juga bilang aku harusmenyiapkan dua bekal makanan.

Biasanya juga eomma sendiri yang memasak kenapasekarang aku?

Dan kenapa menyuruhku untuk membuat dua bekal makanan? Apa untukappa? Tumben sekali.

"hooaammm..." berkali-kali aku menguap lebar karena memang matakumasih sangat berat.

Untung saja aku masih bisa profesional memasak walau dengankeadaan mengantuk.

Semalam tidurku bisa dibilang larut.

Karena kejadian saatyunho hendak menciumku dan ketahuan oleh appa.

Aigooo malu sekali aku. Diasampai diintrogasi oleh appa. T

api anehnya saat eomma dan appa mengenal baikeommanya yunho mereka tidak marah lagi padaku.

Apa nanti aku dan yunho akan...

Aigoo aigoo jaejoong apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu. kau mau dengan namjamesum yang seenak jidatnya menciummu?

"jae sudah selesai?" tanya eomma yang mengagetkanku.

"ne eomma sudah, membuat duabekal yang satu untuk siapa eomma?"

"nanti kau juga tahu. Ya sudah mandi sana" perintah eommnya kibum.

**-Jaejoong's PoV END-**

Setelah beberapa menit mandi dan bersiap-siap, jaejoong kemudian turunlagi bergabung dengan eomma dan appanya dimeja makan.

"pagi appa eomma" sapa jaejoong.

"pagi chagi" balas appa dan eommanya jaejoong berbarengan.

"cepat makan chagi nanti keburujemputanmu datang" ucap kibum yang membuat jaejoong terkejut.

"jemputan? Maksud eomma apa?" tanya jaejoong bingung.

"bukankah kau akan dijemput oleh namjachingumu yang semalam"

"mwo? Aku tidak pacaran dengannya eomma" elak jaejoong.

"haha sudah cepat selesaikan makanmu dan bawa yang satunya berikan padayunho"

"tapi eomma..."

"ah itu sepertinya yunho sudah datang" kata appa jaejoong siwon yangmendengar deru mesin motor.

"cha jae berangkatlah dan jangan lupa pesan eomma" kata kibum mendorongkecil tubuh jaejoong.

"pesan yang mana eomma?" tanay jaejoong polos.

"kau ini tentu saja bekalnya. Kau bilang saja itu kau yang buat khususuntuknya" ucap kibum mengoda anaknya itu.

"mwo tap..."

"ah sudahlah sana berangkat, ya nak yunho jaejoong sudah siap" katakibum lagi saat mendengar suara yunho.

Dengan sangat malu-malu jaejoong menuruti semua perkataan eommanya mereka sadari eomma yunho dan eomma jaejoonglah yang merencanakn inisemua.

Selama perjalanan kesekolah mereka.

Tidak ada perbincangan yangtercipta diantara keduanya.

Sepertinya mereka sangat canggung setelah kejadiansemalam.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama utnuk sampai kkesekolah mereka.

Yunhomengantar jaejoong ampai kedepan sekolah jaejoong.

Dan kontan membuat siswi SMAShinki yang melihat jaejoong dibonceng oleh seorang namja yang notabene adalahketua osis SMA Dongbang yang sejak yunho menjadi penjaga warnet dia sangatterkenal.

"bukankah itu jaejoong dan itu... mwo? Itu kan yunho" kata jessicasalah satu siswi SMA Shinki yang tak sengaja melihat jaejoong dan yunho.

"mana mungkin itu yun... mwo? Itu benar yunho oppa kenapa bisa bersamadengan jaejoong?" pekik ahra gadis yang selalu mengejar yunho.

Sementara itu jaejoong terlihat sedang turun dari motor sport hitammilik yunho dan melepas helm yang dia kenakan.

"gomawo sudah mengantarkanku yun" kata jaejoong sambil mengembalikanhelm milik yunho.

"kau berhutang padaku" balas yunho.

"mwo? Maksudmu apa?"

"hahaha sini berikan nomer ponselmu" pinta yunho.

"apa hubungannya hutang dengan nomer ponsel" tanya jaejoong polos.

"sudahlah cepat berikan saja"

Entah seperti dihipnotis apa oleh yunho jaejoong mau-maunya memberikannomer ponselnya.

"sudahkan"

"ne, selamat belajar joongie ku" kata yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambutjaejoong. Jaejoong hanay bisa menunduk malu karena perlakuan yunho.

Dia hendakberbalik meninggalkan yunho namun dia berbalik lagi kearah yunho karenateringat sesuatu.

"wae? Kenapa kembali? Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin yang semalam yah"kata yunho seenaknya.

Awalnya jaejoong tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan yang yunho buat. Namun...1 menit 2 menit..

"yak dasar mesum!" teriak jaejoong dan disambut oleh kekehan yunho.

"lalu?"

"kalau tidak karena eomma aku bahkan tidak sudi memasak untukmu, ini"kata jaejoong menyerahkan kotak makan kepada yunho.

"jadi kau yang memasaknya joongie? Uh manisnya gomawo ne" balas yunhosambil memajukan wajahnya mendekati jaejoong.

"yak kau mau apa?" reflek jaejoong menghindar dari tatapan yunho.

"hahaha tidak ada joongie, hanya ini"

'CHU~'

Yunho mencium pipi jaejoong sekilas dan langsung pergi dengan motornya.

Sedangkan jaejoong? Kini dia hanya bisa mematung karena mendapatkan serangandadakan oleh yunho.

Dan siswi-siswi yang melihat kejadian itupun tak kalah terkejutnya.

Bahkanahra yang sedari tadi mengewasi mereka langsung pingsan melihat kejadian itu.

Diruang kelas jaejoong tampak sibuk mengutak-atik handphonenya secaradiam-diam.

Karena memang saat ini dia sedang didalam kelas dan takut ketahuanoleh gurunya.

Junsu yang berada disebelah jaejoongpun nampak heran melihat tingkahsahabatnya yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"jae hati-hati nanti ketahuan seonsaengnim" nasehat junsu pada jaejoongyang tengah sibuk mengetik sms secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"kau awasi saja suie" balas jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannyakelayar ponselnya.

Ternyata jaejoong tengah sibuk membalas sms dari yunho.

_-Yunho-_

_Gomawo joongie masakkan muenak_

_-Jaejoong-_

_Tentu saja kau harus berterimakasih padaku._

_-Yunho-_

_Haha tapi kau masih berhutangpadaku._

_-Jaejoong-_

_Hutang apanya? Hei kaumembolos yah? Ini kan belum jam makan siang?_

_-Yunho-_

_Duh joongieku perhatiansekali, kau berhutang karena kejadian semalam_

"huh apa-apaan orang ini, kejadian semalam? yang benar saja" katajaejoong spontan dengan suara yang agak keras.

Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau diatengah berada didalam kelas.

Junsu yang sedari tadi memberikan kodemenyenggol-yenggol dia bahkan tidak digubris oleh jaejoong.

"apanya yang benar kim jaejoong" kata lee seonsaengnim guru jaejoongyang mendengar suara jaejoong ditengah pelajarannaya.

"tentu saja si namja mesum ini" balas jaejoong asal. Rupanya dia belummenyadari kondisinya saat ini.

"jae itu lee seonsaengmin" kata junsu menyenggol keras kaki jaejoongdengan kakinya.

"aisshhh junsu-yah" balas jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya kearah junsudan kontan dia sangat terkejut melihat lee seonsaengnim yang berada disebelahjunsu.

"kim jaejoong..! berdiri diluar kelas sampai jam pelajaran sayaselesai cepat...!" pinta lee seonsaengnim keras sambil mengebrak meja.

Dengan pasrah jaejoong menurutinya karena memang jaejoong bersalah.

Diaakhirnya berdiri didepan kelas seperti yang diperintahkan lee seonsaengnim

"aissshhhh... ini semua gara-gara namja mesum itu" kata jaejoong yangtengah berdiri didepan kelasnya.

Untuk ini jam pelajaran jadi tidak ada yangmelihat dia tengah dihukum.

Tiba-tiba jaejoong merasakan ada yang getar disaku rok mini yang diakenakan. Rupanya ponselnya berdering pertanda ada sms masuk. Dan dengan segerdia mengambil ponselnya itu.

_-Yunho-_

_Kenapa tidak membalas smsku?_

"ckckck...percaya diri sekali dia, memangnya kenapa kalau tidakmembalas smsnya, lagipula gara-gara dia aku distrap" kata jaejoong dan malas membalas sms dari yunho.

Namun saatdia hendak menaruh ponselnya lagi tiba-tiba ponsel itu bergetar beberapa kali.

"aissshhh... jinjja dia mengirimi aku 5 sms yang sama, mengganggusekali, sebaiknya aku balas sajalah" ucapnya lagi sambil mengetik sms.

_-Jaejoong-_

_Hei beruang mesum kaumengganggu saja. Kau tahu tidak aku ketahuan lee seonsaengnim dan sekarangdihukum berdiri didepan kelas..!_

_-Yunho-_

_Ah jinjja? Seharusnya tadi kautidak membalas smsku_

_-Jaejoong-_

_Kau itu sangat mengganggubagaimana mungkin aku tidak membalasnya._

_-Yunho-_

_Bilang saja kau memang inginsmsn denganku, haha_

"aisshhh...jinjja jinjjaaaaa..." keluh jaejoong sambilmenghentak-hentakan kakinya karena kesal dengan sms dari yunho yang sepertinyamemojokkannya.

"yak kim jaejoong kau bisa diam tidak? Atau hukumanmu ditambah!"teriak lee seonsaengnim lagi dari dalam kelas karena terganggu oleh jaejoong.

"ye seonsaengnim" jawab jaejoong.

Dia akhirnya tidak meladeni sms dari yunho lagi. Namun bukan yunhonamanya.

Jam istirahatpun tiba. Jaejoong, junsu dan kyuhyun tampak sedang beradadikantin dengan memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman.

Hal yang membuat berbedaadalah karena kim jaejoong yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"jae kau ini kenapa sih, kau smsn dengan siapa?" tanya junsu heran.

"tidak ada" jawab jaejoong singkat.

"tidak ada bagaimana? Tadi dikelas juga sampai ketahua lee seonsaengnim"

"mwo? Jae eonni ketahuan?" tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"ne, dia dihukum berdiri didepan kelas" tambah junsu.

"yah yah pulsaku habis, mana batreinya juga lowbat, aisshhh jinjja..."keluh jaejoong menatap ponselnya.

"waeyo jae?" tanya junsu heran.

"ehmm suie boleh pinjam ponselmu sebentar tidak?"

"kenapa dengan ponselmu? "

"batrei dan pulsanya mau habis boleh ya?" pinta jaejoong memelas.

"ini tapi sebentar saja ne, dan kalau ada sms dari chunnie bilangpadaku"

"eh chunnie?"

"aissshhh ya sudah kalau tidak mau"

"yak ne ne"

Junsu akhirnya meminjamkan ponselnya pada jaejoong.

Sejak tadi ternyatajaejoong asyik smsn dengan namja yang seharusnya dia benci.

Namun kenyataannya?Apakah jaejoong mulai tertarik dengan yunho?

_-Jaejoong-_

_Ini aku joongie, ponselkumati. Kau tadi mau bilang apa?_

_-Yunho-_

_Aku tunggu didepan warnetdekat sekolah. Kebetulan aku sedang libur, kau harus membayar hutangmu_

_-Jaejoong-_

_Kau mau apa beruang...!_

_-Yunho-_

_Nanti kau tahu sendiri,pokoknya tunggu saja_


End file.
